


Eat Well and Stay Well

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Food, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Jim is so warm and sincere that few recognizes that he keeps much of himself a secret. As  a seasoned observer of Jim, Spock takes every chance to learn about the man he calls a friend and a brother.





	Eat Well and Stay Well

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Written for fan_flashworks: fast or slow; gen_prompt bingo: food

Due to a shuttlecraft crash, Spock and Jim were stranded on the planet until the Enterprise’s return in a week, but fortunately the locale was rich in natural resource.

Spock collected several large red tubers, purple berries with white spots and green stalks judged edible by his tricorder, while Jim glowed at a large soil mound.

He cut off a piece, hit it with a stone over a container until small white insects fell out into it.

"What is your purpose?” Spock asked as Jim was rarely interested in the study of insects.

“A good source of protein,” Jim said. “Don’t worry. I have checked them out and they’re as good as termites.”

Spock’s tricorder confirmed Jim’s assertion, so he helped Jim collect them.

After cooking, they had their meal around the fire.

“Do you want some?” Jim asked when eating his bowl of fried insects. “They're nutritious and taste good, very nutty.”

Spock shook his head. “I must decline on principle, as Vulcans don’t eat animals. My vegetable dish will be enough for my need.” To prove his point, he took another bite of the tuber and fruit.

“Fine, more for me,” Jim said, taking another large bite.

“While insects are listed as an edible food source on many planets, I notice that few humans I know have your skill in capturing and cooking them.” Spock said.

 _Not to mention your readiness_ , Spock thought. However, it shouldn’t surprise him as Jim was practical and open-minded enough to look past cultural prejudice if he deemed it necessary.

“It’s pretty common in many Earth culture to eat bugs as they’re common sources of protein. As for my skills,” Jim continued with tensed shoulders. “When you’re desperate enough, you catch and eat anything you can.”

 _Tarsus,_ Spock thought. Jim never talked about it after the time the doctor and Spock confronted him, but the available record was enough to freeze Spock’s blood, thinking of the tyranny, famine, genocide… the untold horror a teenage Jim had to survive through.

“Do you want to try some tubers? The creamy texture should go well with your food,” Spock said, picking a large piece of the tuber, trying to distract Jim.

“Thanks,” Jim said with a smile and took it. He swallowed slowly, closing his eyes and relaxing his shoulders. “It’s great, just as you have said.”

Spock picked another large piece for Jim. “Vulcans need less substance than humans, so it is logical for you to eat more.”

He had no words to comfort Jim. Jim would also not accept any because he was the captain. However, JIm’s softened eyes told Spock that the message was received and appreciated.

* * *

It was worth it to agree to the road trip, Spock thought, when he glimpsed how Jim’s face brightened peeping through the car windows.

Jim offered to drive in turn but Spock politely declined his help. Vulcans needed less sleep and rest than humans so he would be the ideal designated driver.

(If Spock made the decision based on the car crash on Sigma Iotia II, he was not telling it.)

The road was lined with green trees. Songs of different birds mixed together in a symphony. Spock felt dizzy with the abundance of nature.

Spock stopped their car when they arrived at their first stop.

“Look! ” Jim laughed as he ran towards the waterfall ahead. Humans had an affinity with water, especially Jim who was infatuated with it so Spock chose to stop here. He was satisfied how Jim’s smile lit up his face.

They had a picnic watching the waterfall. Jim put out the food he prepared: soft pretzels, tortilla strips, and sandwiches stuffed with cheese, tomatoes, basils, and other vegetables.

Spock once pointed out that it was unnecessary for Jim to pack for a vegetarian picnic and forsook meat, but Jim only laughed.

_“A picnic is best shared, Besides, It’s easier to make enough for two,” Jim said, while taking a bite of Spock’s apple cherry salad._

_Spock doubted Jim understood the cultural significance of sharing food in Vulcan, but Jim was enough of a brother for him to allow that._

Jim took another bite of his sandwich. “Do you like the strips? It’s my mother’s favourite recipe.”

“It is spicy, and tastes of red pepper,” Spock replied, dipping his strip in the avocado and onion dip, which creamy texture went well with it.

“My mother loves spicy food so much that she is a returning champion of the local spicy pepper eating challenge. Red pepper, green pepper, chili, you name it, she loves it. She said it was good to clear her mind, swore that she only got through the Academy with a Virgin Mary drink. She made it for me once, and it almost burnt off my tongue.”

Spock listened quietly. Jim rarely talked about his family, so it was heart-warming that Jim trusted him enough to share it.

* * *

 

Jim’s retirement was coming. Despite Jim’s jokes that he could finally have a vacation as long as he liked, Spock knew that Jim still hadn’t much plans for the life afterwards as Jim had been a career man for life.

Spock invited Jim to spend the night together. With diligent research and trials, Spock prepared a spicy tortilla dish that faithfully recreated Dr. Kirk’s favourite recipe, served with a seven-layer dip and a glass of Virgin Mary for each.

He was uncertain about the reception until Jim’s eyes softened at the food, dunking his chip for a generous serving of the sauce and ate one after one.

“You’re a genius, Spock,” Jim said. “It’s even better than mine.”

“Thank you.”

Jim took a sip of the Virgin Mary and coughed. “My mother would have loved it. I should have arranged for you two to meet. You both would have much to talk about.”

Spock was unsure whether it would force Jim to recall his mother’s recent death, but Jim remained calm.

After the meal, Jim said, “You must have spent a lot of time for this. It’s really not necessary.”

“A meal is best shared by both,” Spock replied, staring into Jim’s eyes. “Like a lot of other things in life.”

“Points taken, my friend. You always knows me best,” Jim smiled. “I’m planning for a three-day road trip as my own retirement gift. Do you want to join me?”

“You need a driver. I volunteer.”

“I’m not that bad,” Jim protested with laughter, and Spock knew that they would both be all right.


End file.
